


Learning to teach

by turtletuu



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtletuu/pseuds/turtletuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan starts his first year as a history teacher at Marvel Junior High. His mentor Chris Evans will help him ease into his new tasks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, this was it. This was Sebastian's first year as a real teacher; like with a real job, in a real school, with real students and he was -fuck... really late. God! How could this have happened ? He had made sure to set his alarm 2 painful hours before he was supposed to be here -which would have been 10 minutes ago- to be ready and prepared to be introduced to his new colleagues and be brought to his own classroom in order to prepare for the flood of students tomorrow. 

Mr. Stan, History teacher. He had been so happy when he had finally received his teacher certificate. His mom had cried and gone on and on about how her son was now changing the world on the most important scale. Sebastian had thought she was exaggerating slightly but had let himself be hurdled in her proud arms. Now he would have to explain to her how he got sagged by the absolutely terrifying principal Mr. Jackson. 

The day he had come in for his job interview, Mr. Jackson had only taken one look at him, his piercing eye flying right back to his desk, where Sebastian’s application was nowhere to be found, and had started asking him pointed, razor sharp questions about his resume and lain down a pretty clear set of rules -including being on time! Yeah, he was screwed- he valued and expected to be followed by his subordinates. 

Then he had been dismissed. Sebastian had understood then why Mr. Jackson was at this post and why this school had one of the best reputation in the area. This man could scare students and teachers shitless.   
Thankfully Miss Smulders, the principal's secretary had taken him on a tour through the school, shown him his workplace and explained to him that he would get a mentor for his first year at Marvel Junior High. The general atmosphere he had felt in the building and the joy spread out on the notice-boards all around as well as Miss Smulders enthusiasm had overweight the fear Mr. Jackson had built up in him, and he had gladly signed his contract the same day.

Now, stealing himself in the teacher's lounge with considerable lateness, fear was the only feeling he could muster.

 

 

'Alright people!' Great... Sam Jackson had started his menacing I'm-going-to-throw-you-all-through-the-next-available-window-speach destined to scare the newbies to death.

Chris hoped it would work on this Stan-guy he would have to guide through his first year as a teacher. 

He really wasn't a bad person per se but he couldn't imagine spending the year patting some young know-it-all youngling on the shoulder while he slowly learned that every pre-fabricated, textbook teaching method he wants to test out on the students fails miserably. 

Yeah well, he would have no other choice; and now that Scarlett, currently sitting next to him, listening to Sam's speech and mouthing away each word, had found out about his summer as an hermit, reclused in his childhood bedroom back in Boston, mourning his failed relationship, he was in for months on end of socialization. 

Being a nanny to one of the new guys was part of it. 

Great...

Sam was still talking and Chris was seriously admiring his endurance, when Sam finally hit the end of his speech by naming the 3 new additions to the staff and their respective mentors.  
Right when Mr. Stan was called out, Scarlett elbowed him in the ribs, turning to wave at her protegé, her red locks bouncing with the swing.  
Chris found himself so distracted by that, that he didn't get a chance to see the poor sucker who would have to endure his bad temper.

 

 

“... Sebastian Stan!” Yep, this was it, this was him getting sagged. Sebastian took a deep breath and lifted his head. 

He was going to face it right on. 

He was going to face it right on and he was going to stammer out an apology, making a fool out of himself in front of all his colleagues. It was his only chance to save his job, and he was going to take it, even if it meant for him to lose all credit.

But-

Wait a minute-

Mr. Jackson had gone on, pairing some other names, people waving at each other across the room. So his coming in late on the first day had not been noticed, he had only missed his introduction, which means he just missed the name of his mentor. 

Shit. Now who was going to be the loser waiting like a princess until some gracious soul comes and rescues her from her isolation?

As most people noisily started building small groups, talking about their holidays and what they had been up to during the break, others -probably the responsible newbies and their mentors- pairing up, Sebastian slowly lifted his eyes only to be met with the most piercing, intriguing blue eyes staring at him from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well he seems totally unimpressed… I like him already!” 

Scarlett turned to Chris, her mischievous half-smile in place. Jeremy Renner would not be new to teaching, even though he had never really been trained to it before. Renner had spent the last 10 years teaching in schools in small villages in Africa and Asia, traveling with humanitarian organization before getting his certification. The -sometimes- spoiled students at Marvel Jr High would definitely benefit from someone who'd seen a bit of the world, who would take no bullshit. Of course Scarlett had been instantly enthusiastic when she had shown him the résumé she had sneakily stolen from Sam's office. Chris was sure she would get along with Renner just fine. She could worm herself in someone's life without them even noticing.   
Chris particularly hoped Scarlett would get a chance to open up to someone with shared life experiences. He often found himself at a loss of words when, fueled with a few hard drinks, she talked with raw emotion about the injustice thrown over smart, open minded kids who would never get a chance to fulfill their potential, only because they were “born on the wrong side of this fucking globe, dammit!”.

“Oh look who's here too!” Chris didn't have to look who was here too. He had known July would be here, why shouldn't she, she was still working here after all. That hadn't changed. In fact, nothing much had changed, only the status of their relationship. A minor detail if you think about the bigger picture : they were still colleagues, still teaching the same subject... in the classroom across the hallway from each other. And so what if a minor detail had dictate the course of his summer.

Scarlett was examining him now, her eyes scanning the face he tried to keep as stoic as possible. She knew he hadn't processed the break up. She knew it wouldn't be easy on him to see her every day. And...

“I told you it was a bad idea. Don't get your nookie where you get your cookies remember?” Yeah, he remembered that painful conversation. It had taken place way before Chris had even thought about dating July, let alone talking to Scarlett about her. She had seen the careful glances and the shy flirting with her malicious eyes. He had thought briefly about her words at the time, briefly. 

“I'm curious to see how you're going to handle this situation...” And with that she stood up, giving Chris one last sideways glance and, while all around them chairs were pushed aside, conversations arising, she strode through the room to meet Jeremy Renner. 

Only Scarlett could still seem supportive while being incredibly harsh. He had to smile at that, shaking his head fondly and lifting his eyes, only to see... July. July, standing there proudly, a predatory smile on her face, the gaze firmly set across the room. 

Before he could see what had captured her attention she started walking determinedly towards her target.

 

 

Sebastian smiled shyly. Maybe he was lucky today. Maybe it was his mentor standing there, looking at him so scrutinizingly. Well, maybe it was just a kind soul taking pity on him. Or someone how had seen him sneak in the room like a thief. He would find out soon enough as those eyes slowly made their way over to him.

Fidgeting on his feet and still smiling -pretty tensely now, keep smiling!-, Sebastian waited to be spoken to, moving his gaze awkwardly through the room. Really smooth Bash', typical, typical, typical, typi-

“Hey new guy!” Ok, time to shine...He responded really adequately -take this, clumsy self!- and managed to find out that the person with those piercing blue eyes was July Hanson, English teacher, not his mentor. At least she was nice, asking him questions about his curriculum, his subject, his move from New-York to D.C. all the while dragging the fingers of her right hand along the button-tab of her shirt that... okay... showed a slightly exaggerated decollete. All in all July was dressed in what on the first sight could be seen as a pretty prudish outfit; green jacquard skirt, white shirt. But upon closer notice, it was clearly obvious that the skirt was just a little too short, the shirt just a little too revealing for someone who had to stand in front of students all day.

“So are you ready to face the monsters tomorrow?” Sebastian answered with a frown. The monsters? July laughed, “You will learn soon enough to beware of those vampires.” Sebastian once again put on his tense smile, ducked his head and glanced at July from under his lashes, still frowning. “Believe me : they suck everything out of you, except for knowledge really”. Now he could only snatch his mouth open in protest “I-I don't know, I'm sure the students can be interested. I really can't wait to start teaching.” “Let's see how you think about that in some weeks yeah? Anyway, aren't you supposed to meet up with your mentor? Chris, right?” Chris? “Chris?” He had a name... that was the first step.

July smiled, and putting her left hand on his bicep she nodded her head towards a broad shouldered blond guy who was currently mouthing words to a redhead in the room, before leaving him standing there, starring at his mentor.

“Beware of him too.” were the last words he heard her say. 

Chris.

 

'Chris'

Scarlett mouthed his name across the room with insistence. He had watched July make her way over to some lost looking young guy in a blue and white stripped sweater, with bright brown eyes that darted around the room as if he was having a seizure, and had then been alternating between looking at her and glancing to Scarlett.   
July was looking great as always. Of course that hadn't change over the summer. And now she was... flirting?! Yeah, she was definitely flirting with seizure-guy. And seizure-guy looked like a confused puppy, probably didn't even know what hit him. Or better yet hit on him.

Great...

He had really thought he would get a little more time before he had to witness this. Yeah, how is he going to handle this situation now. God sometimes he hated Scarlett and how much she knew him. The break-up had not been easy, and yes, he still had feelings for July. Feelings that even the knowledge of her infidelity hadn't faded. This is as far as he had come in terms of introspection during the summer. In other words, he was still fucked and heartbroken.   
Now he would have to put on a big front that wouldn't fool Scarlett one bit, and smile patiently while July parades with stripped-puppy-seizure guy.

'Chris!' Right... Scarlett, Scarlett mouthing at him. Scarlett mouthing at him insistently and subtly pointing to July. 'I saw' he mouthed. Yeah, he saw, thanks Scar! But she didn't seem satisfied with that, pointing once again to July's general direction, rolling her eyes and answering 'Stan'. 

Stan?

Shit, Stan. Sebastian Stan. Scarlett knew everything, always, of course she knew that the guy July was so freely flirting with was Sebastian Stan.  
He looked back towards July, only to find his protege starring shamelessly back at him, before getting back to doing his seizure eyes.

Great.

 

Uhh- Awkward. Had he already mentioned that he was totally awkward today? Newest example : awkward starring at mentor followed by awkward-starring-at-absolutely-everything-in-the-room-so-it-doesn't-seem-too-obvious-I-was-starring-at-mentor. 

He was still occupied with fidgeting and starring when he was brutally interrupted.

“Sebastian, right?” Ha! He could answer that question, and he could do it without being awkward, just watch : “Da!” 

Da?

Da? Sure he could answer that question proudly and loud enough to be heard... in Romanian?! God if he wasn't embarrassed enough before he surely was now, his face starting to burn. Sebastian dropped his head, closed his eyes, hoping he could just disappear.   
But no, he was still there, standing in front of his mentor, stammering now, face growing redder and redder, eyes bright.

He managed to communicate verbally that yes, he was Sebastian, was glad to be here, his facial expression and gestures managed to communicate how nervous and clumsy he felt. Strangely, when he lifted his eyes to meet Chris', he was not met with judgment but with concern, sympathy. A look that calmed him instantly. 

Chris went on explaining how their menewbie relationship -a 'clever' abbreviation the English department had thought about- would work out in the next months : daily summaries with his mentor, that should give him a possibility to reflect about situations in faced in his classes, a weekly meeting with the other mentors and newbies to share impressions and get impulses, and an overall supervision.

Thanks to Chris' stupid jokes (“we'll see what kind of MENewbie you are”, really?!), clearly meant to make him more comfortable, Sebastian slowly got more confidence, speaking about himself and his expectations and fears. 

 

Maybe his first day would not be his last after all. And maybe it would not be his worst too.


End file.
